


purple

by evoraevora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and also asanoya is barely there too, dont read this for them, inspired by some doujinshi lol, tsukkiyama is like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: "wait... why are your tongues purple?"you did say that blue and red make purple."





	purple

**Author's Note:**

> hinata is a stupid romantic tell me im wrong
> 
> *also im bad at keeping tenses the same

hinata and kageyama bump shoulders as they all walk down the street to sakanoshita. tsukishima and yamaguchi trail behind the two, while at the rear, nishinoya, tanaka and asahi animatedly talk with each other. hinata takes kageyama's pinky with his own, and he walks with a hop in his step.

"gag," tsukishima says behind the orange-haired boy, and said boy turns around with a frown.

"just because you can't confess to yamaguchi doesn't mean you can bitter about love," hinata replies, sticking out his tongue and pulling the skin under his eye down.

tsukishima blushes, and freezes momentarily, "fucking bitch..." he responds, after muttering under his breath, "no subtly, ever." yamaguchi looks at tsukishima with furrowed brows.

"hu-?" yamaguchi starts.

"shut up." tsukishima gruffly shuts him down.

 

tanaka and nishinoya burst into the store, "slushies!" they yell, together. asahi is on their heels, embarrassment clouds his features as other customers look at the teens with disdain. hinata and kageyama laugh quietly to themselves, and the shorter boy walks over to tsukishima. the taller boy stares down at him, his glare meant to send an icy chill down hinata's back. it doesn't, hinata has been around him for too long to be affected by tsukishima's coldness. 

"so, what colors make purple?" hinata starts, looking up at tsukishima with his big eyes. tsukishima's lip curls, squinting his eyes at hinata.

he shifts his weight onto the other side of his leg, "why do you want to  know?" tsukishima simply replies. his head tilted, still looking at hinata as if he was dumb, because tsukishima believes that hinata is dumb.  _who doesn't know elementary  things like colors..._ tsukishima thought to himself.

hinata blushes, "nothing, just, i like purple and wanted to know how to make it! like," hinata stutters, "paint, or stuff."

tsukishima squints his eyes even more, "you don't even paint."

"i do now!" hinata huffs, stomping his foot on the ground.

"and i don't paint, so why ask me." tsukishima crosses his arm over his chest.

yamaguchi butts in, "just tell him, tsukki."

tsukki blows air through his lips, in annoyance. "fine, it's red and blue. idiot."

"thank you~!" hinata sing-songs, turning his back away and leading kageyama, who was previously looking at buying meat buns, to the slushie section of the store.

 

 

"hmm," kageyama hums, his hand rubbing his chin. "what flavor should i get?" he turns to look at hinata, who was already pouring the blue raspberry slushie into his styrofoam cup. 

hinata turns his head over to the raven-haired boy, and with a slight tilt upward, replies, "how about cherry!" he smiles after the sentence and kageyama feels his heart beat a little bit more faster. his face flushes more and hinata's eyes turn from being happy to being worried. 

"are you ok, yamayama-kun?" hinata asks kageyama, reaching a hand out to rub his back. the nickname just makes kageyama's face redder than before and hinata is now all over him, bombarding him with his worries.

"i-i'm fine," kageyama breathes out, as hinata knit his eyebrows. hinata doesn't believe kageyama, but stops his fussing over the boy. 

"okay, that's good." the smile that was on his face previously slowly creeps back and he turns his back to kageyama. fiddling with a cup and the slushie handle, he swivels right back around to hand kageyama a cherry slushie. "here you go!"

kageyama grins lovingly over to hinata, "thank you." a gag from tsukishima is heard from behind. "shut up, tsukishima!" kageyama angrily pivots back, almost spilling his cup. 

"c'mon," hinata takes kageyama's free hand, "let's go!"

"and leave these losers," kageyama muttered as they walked towards the cash register.

"i heard that!" nishinoya yells at the two.

 

when everyone finished their shopping spree of meat buns, slushies and any unhealthy snacks the store held, they stood in the front of sakanoshita. "behave yourself!" ukai warned them, as they walked out. steaming buns, and cold slushies in hand, the sensation of two different temperature has hinata shivering. 

kageyama takes notice of the slightly shaking boy, and hooks an arm around his waist. pulling his face close to his ear, kageyama murmurs "follow me, i'll get you warmed up." hinata understands the underlying message, and a gummy smile erupts. hinata was already curious in mixing blue and red together, and he can now test out if it truly does make purple. tsukishima, the ever observant boy, takes note of the pair leaving behind the store. yamaguchi stares at the blond.

"is everything alright?"  _what a sweetheart_ tsukishima thought. 

"oh," tsukishima looks over to him, "yeah." and gets involved in the ongoing conversation tanaka and nishinoya was holding. arguing over who gets kiyoko's affections, nishinoya and tanaka's yells at each other sounded like complete idiocy to tsukishima.

"um," asahi holds a hand up, "noya, we're dating."

noya stops his argument, and laughs. 

_truly surrounded by idiots._

 

"oi, stop that tickles," hinata giggles as his back is pinned against the brick wall. kageyama allows his hands to roam under his shirt. his nose is in the orange hair of hinata's as he starts peppering kisses on his forehead, slowly going down his face. when kageyama finally gets to his mouth, hinata submits and opens his mouth. their tongues clashing, swirling together. hinata loves it when they kiss, it always feels like the harmonization in a song. kageyama and hinata fall in sync together, and it's always a blissful moment. 

they pull apart and gasp for air, hinata's eyes meet up with kageyama's. kageyama's soft eyes looks at hinata as if he is the only person who matters, which isn't too far from the truth. kageyama cups hinata's face and dives back in, taking in his plush lips. hinata caresses kageyama's shoulders, rubbing down to the small of his back and right back up. this lasts for a minute or so before kageyama, begrudingly, separates from hinata.

"we should  get back, the others will notice that we're gone," kageyama reasons, leading hinata back to the front of the store. hinata only nods, and follows kageyama, content with what had just happened. when they turn the corner, the group of boys still were sitting on the bench. 

"hey!" hinata calls out, wildly waving a hand around. the four boys greet hinata back, except for tsukishima.

the couple joins everyone on the bench, and tsukishima stays quiet. the conversation continues where it left off though.

then, tsukishima blurts out, "why are your tongues purple?"

"you did say blue and red makes purple." hinata grins, cheekily. kageyama is rubbing the back of his neck, in embarrassment.

"what do you mean?" nishinoya starts, his voice lilting at the end. 

"wait!" yamaguchi exclaims, "you guys were totally making out!"

"did you not notice we were gone for, like, five minutes?" kageyama stares in disbelief.

"you were?!" tanaka and nishinoya both raise their voice.

tsukishima rolls his eyes, "everyone here is so oblivious."

asahi butts in the conversation, "well, i just want to say something."

"what is it?" hinata asks, tilting his head to the side.

"don't forget to wear protection!" he bursts out, laughing. tanaka and nishinoya follow soon after, prompting yamaguchi to enter a laughing fit.

"it really wasn't that funny..." tsukishima lamely states.

"for once," kageyama looks over at bored tsukishima, "i agree with you." 

 

 

the group of teenagers finally decided to part ways and go home as the sun fell behind the trees. hinata and kageyama went home, holding hands. swinging their arms, hinata opens his mouth. "i had fun today," he sighed, "i-"

kageyama cuts him off with a deep kiss to his mouth.

"i love you." kageyama says right after. 

hinata pouts, "don't try to steal what i was going to say just to make yourself look cool!" 

kageyama laughs as they reach the bus stop, "well, i can't be any cooler than i already am. i am the coolest."

hinata guffaws, "wrong! i am, obviously." kageyama looks down at the boy and smiles, his eyes crinkling upwards.

"you're right."

"i'm ri-?" hinata stops, "oh yeah, i'm right, obviously, always right!"

kageyama chuckles a little, as the bus pulls infront of them. "always." 

 

 

the bus makes its way to hinata's stop, and as hinata starts to get up, he presses a small kiss to kageyama's cheek.

"i love you," hinata's lips curl into a smile ontop of kageyama's cheek.

"i love you more."

 

when kageyama threw his bookbag on the floor, he pulls his phone from his back pocket as it buzzed from a text.

_i love you  the most!!!! <3333_

**Author's Note:**

> oops this is horrible oh well xddddd


End file.
